warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Landslide
damage as a melee strike with a 200% critical damage multiplier, a 5% critical chance, and a ?''' status chance. **Base damage is affected by Ability Strength and the Melee Combo Counter. **Each enemy struck adds to the Melee Combo Counter. **Landslide is affected by certain melee mods including base damage (e.g. ), damage, elemental damage, critical damage, critical chance, and status chance mods. ***Does '''not include weapon augments or class-specific mods (e.g. ) ***Landslide is not affected by the Tenno's equipped melee weapon or stat-modifying weapon skins (e.g. Manticore). **AoE damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and does not diminish with distance. **Impact radius is affected by Ability Range, while the dash range is not. **Atlas' health is immune to damage while dashing. **If the target dies before Atlas lands his punch, energy used for Landslide will be refunded. *Landslide can be recast within a 1''' second window to perform a repeating combo chain. Each successive hit in the chain deals increasing damage with a larger impact radius and reduced energy cost up to a cap: **'''200% damage, 200% impact radius, and 50% cost reduction for the second hit **'400%' damage, 300% impact radius, and 75% cost reduction for the third and all subsequent hits in the chain **Atlas ragdolls enemies with an uppercut on every third successive strike in the chain. All other strikes stagger enemies. **Combo window is affected by Ability Duration and cannot fall below 0.5 seconds under any circumstances. **The duration of the combo window and the respective damage multiplier for the next cast are displayed underneath the HUD's targeting reticle. **If no casts are performed within the combo window, the damage and energy cost will reset. *'Synergy': Using Landslide to kill petrified enemies frozen by Path of Statues, Petrify, and by casting Rumblers grants 50% more Health and Armor from the enemies' dropped Rubble. *Casting Landslide requires an unobstructed enemy target. *Landslide is capable of locking onto and attacking invisible enemies (e.g. Stalker). *Can be cast while in the air. *Killing an enemy with this ability is not counted as a Melee Kill. Therefore the Swordsman Challenge is not affected by the successive use of the ability. *Shattering Impact does not work on this ability even though it deals impact damage. |augment = |tips = *Landslide excels at rampaging between spread out clusters of enemies. *Take advantage of the dash's health invulnerability to charge through devastating attacks *Landslide's combo multiplier is separate from the Melee Combo Counter, and both work together to massively increase Landslide's damage. *Try these tips to make the most of the combo multipler's short reset window: **Use Duration increasing mods to lengthen the window. **Perform a Bullet Jump maneuver between casts to extend Atlas' reach. ***Note that Landslide can be cast while in midair, but Atlas' knockdown immunity will not apply while he is not grounded. *Landslide's base damage uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Ability Strength)}}. As an example, with a maxed , , and , a rank-3 Landslide will have 2.8 1.3 1274}} base damage. *Energy cost reduction is applied to Landslide's modified activation cost. As an example, with a maxed the next successful cast will consume 0.7 0.5 8.75}} energy, and any successful cast thereafter will consume 0.7 0.25 4.375}} energy. *Landslide benefits from elemental damage granted by certain augmented abilities of other Warframes, including: **Ember's **Frost's **Oberon's **Saryn's **Volt's }} See Also * Atlas de:Erdrutsch ru:Оползень Category:Atlas Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 17 Category:Ability Weapons